Film laminates have become an important article of commerce, finding a wide variety of applications including use as outer covers for personal care articles such as diapers, training pants, incontinence garments, feminine hygiene products and the like. In addition, film laminates have found use in outdoor fabrics, tarpaulins, protective apparel, infection control products, garments and the like. The films can provide the desired barrier properties to the article while other materials laminated thereto can provide additional characteristics such as strength, abrasion resistance and/or good hand.
Many articles incorporating film laminates are desirably at least partially elastic. For example, an outer cover of a diaper that is elastic will have improved body conformance relative to inelastic articles. However, achieving the desired elasticity while maintaining other desired characteristics such as breathability, good aesthetics and low cost is problematic. Low cost film laminates, such as those used in disposable articles, often suffer from poor peel strengths. Delamination of the film laminate is undesirable as it gives the appearance of an article of lesser quality and can often increase the risk of creating a rip or tear in the film.
Thus, there exists a need for a film laminate which exhibits elasticity yet which retains desired characteristics such as breathability, good hand and excellent peel strength. In addition, there exists a need for such a laminate having well defined bond patterns, loft and overall improved aesthetics. Moreover, there exists a need for such a barrier laminate which has a cloth-like outer surface, is durable and further which may employ a variety of film and laminate structures. Further, there exists a need for such a film laminate that may be fabricated by a robust process which is functional under a wide latitude of processing conditions and parameters.